Fools in Love
by Mcdreamer91
Summary: A story about the friendships and relationships that go on behind the doors of Seattle Grace. Mainly MerDer but other pairings thrown in there too. Starts at the last episode of season 2.


This story is going to be a little different where its main base is definitely going to be Mer/Der but it's going to be also focus on the friendships and relationships of the other people at Seattle Grace. I'm starting at the end of season 2 where Finn and Derek are waiting for any kind of response from Meredith. I hope you guys don't hate it too much. Also the perspectives will change from Meredith to Derek every so often so I'll let you know who it is.  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Greys Anatomy or any of the charachters in it. As much as I wish I did, I don't.   
**

**Meredith's POV**

"Meredith?"

"Meredith?"

I looked between Finn and Derek. I looked at Addison and felt semi-guilty for what just happened in the exam room. What happened, which too me was still fuzzy.

I just closed my eyes and ran past both of them. I could not take this right now. I ran out the sliding glass doors to my car, not thinking about anything that just happened. If I thought about it would be real. It would all be too real and I couldn't handle it.

It all seemed too unreal. How could have that really happened to Denny? He just died. He just died and Izzie...didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. I would never be able to handle that if...

If who died? Derek or Finn? Here we go again.

I got home as quickly as I could, my cell phone buzzing my purse. It was George telling me that he was coming home. I told him he didn't need too but he insisted on it. He said that Izzie was going to need us to be there for her.

My phone rang again. It was Finn.

"Meredith? Are you okay? You kind of left suddenly..."

I sighed.

"I'm fine. I'm fine! I just don't want to talk about it. A lot happened that...I just can't tell you about."

There was silence on the other line.

"Yeah. Why did you and Derek have to leave like that?"

I sighed again.

"We are working on this patient together. It was an emergency and he was...our patient. I'm sorry about that it's just..."

We had sex in the exam room just down the hallway from you and Addison. That's all. No big deal. I was such a liar.

"...an emergency. He needed me there."

"I'm sure he did."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

"What'd you say?"

"I see the way he looks at you. God, I saw the way you looked at each other tonight. It's interesting to me that you two were the only doctors in the whole hospital that could have done it. That's all."

I groaned, throwing my dress on the floor and finding a pair of sweat pants to be comfortable in.

"I can't handle this Finn. Not tonight okay?"

"Fine. Call me tomorrow."

"Fine."

I hung up the phone and threw it on the bed. Telling myself that unless it was God himself not to answer it anymore.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the biggest thing of chocolate ice cream I could find and sat down at the table.

George came in.

"Wheres Izzie?" I asked.

"She went straight upstairs. I think she's in the bathroom" He replied.

I nodded.

"Hey. Give me a spoon" George said looking at the ice cream.

I handed him one and the two of us dug into it.

"Why do good things happen to bad people?" George mumbled.

I shook my head. It was a good question.

"I don't know. Izzie was so in love with him and he's just..."

"Gone." we both whispered.

I felt all the tears I had been holding in spill out of my eyes and George looked at me panicked.

"It's so...not fair. When you love someone that much he shouldn't just be ripped away from you. You should get a chance to be happy together. They would have been so..."

George grabbed my hand.

"What happened with Derek wasn't fair either Meredith. You deserve someone to love you. Really love you, the way you love him. Maybe he does. I don't know him well enough to know that."

I nodded and smiled at him.

"So Callie...?" I asked looking at him.

George sighed. "She told me she loved me."

I chocked on the ice cream.

"What?"

George nodded.

I laughed a little.

"Why do these things always happen to us?" I mumbled.

"It will get better right? I mean it won't just be horrible. Izzie will heal and you will heal, and Callie and I will be happy. Everything will be okay right?"

I sighed.

"God, George. I hope so."


End file.
